


bloodbound (the professional remix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [31]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: After a monumental win in front of the Supreme Court, Charles and Erik sit down for a brief interview.





	bloodbound (the professional remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bloodbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973437) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



“Today was another landmark win for attorney Erik Lehnsherr, again in front of the Supreme Court. He argued weeks ago for the right of bloodbound couples to be identified as a subject class, before going on to say that he - and his bloodbound Charles Xavier - had been denied access to legal rights as a couple under New York law.

“Highly personal, this case, but all the more important. 

“The decision of the court will allow for all bloodbound couples to be treated as if they are married, including access to each other in hospital.

“After the prolonged absence between Lehnsherr and his bloodbound three years ago - in which Xavier nearly died while Lehnsherr suffered from a prolonged bout of pneumonia - Lehnsherr began to sue the hospital, City and State of New York before appeals were made.

“We had a chance to talk with Lehnsherr and Xavier in a short sit down.”

-

“Congratulations Messers Lehnsherr and Xavier. I’m sure you’re proud of the Court’s decision today.”

“I’d be happier if we hadn’t had to sue in the first place,” Xavier started, “but I suppose that in the end, it will keep Erik and I happy for the time being.”

“You’re the most high-profile bloodbound couples in the last thirty years, especially after the first time you both realized how connected you were.”

“We’re just that special,” Lehnsherr added gruffly. “We would like to just be any other couple, but we haven’t had that privilege.”

“Now though--”

“Now we won’t have to have one of us nearly die, yes.”

“But it’s more than just death for you Mr. Xavier; you and Mr. Lehnsherr have been trying to get married for years as well.”

“Yes, somehow the US legal system is not keen on allowing a nearly three hundred year old vampire marry another man in his fifties. It’s all a nuance, but expected.” Xavier’s voice was cool as he started facts.

“You’re well-known for being different, but I hope you see this as a victory.”

“Hardly,” Lehnsherr supplied, “We’re just asking to be treated as any other couple - bloodbound or not - when it comes to hospital rights if we’re not allowed to marry. Now we are, and so will any other bloodbound couples in the future.”

“There haven’t been many other couples, right?”

“We’re rare, yes. Though we know of at least three--”

“Four--”

“Four other couples in the last thirty years. We have a few gatherings when we can,” Xavier added.

“Those days must yield so many stories.”

“No comment,” Lehnsherr said. 

“We’re tight lipped, you see,” Xavier replied.

“So we’re not forced into circus acts. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have a train to catch to Washington for another engagement.”

Lehnsherr stood, then waited for Xavier to move himself into his own wheelchair before they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs to {redacted} for the beta help.


End file.
